That Time with Daniel
by PJFanatic
Summary: Lauren was an American new to the U.K. She was so confused, until she met Dan. This is the story about how Deathnote, pancakes, and shy flatmates bring together people who are right for eachother. Rated M for future chapters and alternative endings I do not own Danisnotonfire, AmazingPhil, or any products, referances, or products mentioned.


Living in an apartment in London as an American was tough for me. Everything was backwards, left-sided, pounds instead of dollars, et cetera. I walked to Harrod's from my apartment, keeping in mind to walk on the left side. Entering the bookstore, I made a beeline for the manga section. I saw Deathnote, the last volume in the collection. I reached for the copy when another hand reaches for the same book, pulling it to it's source. "Oh, sorry!" said the hand's owner, a guy in his 20s with an accent from this country. I looked up to see he had nearly black hair covering his forehead and mahogany brown eyes. He stared in my blue-hazel ones. "Oh, no, it's my fault." He flashed a smile that was goofy, awkward and sweet all at the same time. I blushed and smiled shyly. "I love Deathnote. I hope you really enjoy it. Why don't I get that for you?" He smiled again, sending a flutter in my stomach. "Thank you so much. I'm Lauren." I said. "Are you new around here?" He asked, leaning against a bookshelf filled with Naruto and Bleach. "Oh, no. I just moved here from Florida." I replied, smiling sweetly. "That's awesome! I love your accent, by the way." His eyes glistened in the florescent lighting. My heart soared. " Do you know any good places to eat? I don't know what I'm going to do for dinner." "Why don't I take you to dinner tonight? I know an awesome place just a few blocks from here. Can I meet you at 7?" He asked. "Yeah! I would love to! Let's meet here. If that's okay, I mean." "Totally!" I didn't even realize we had been walking until I was at the check out counter with this guy and the volume. He handed me the bag and smiled. "I'll see you at 7." He said, starting to walk off. "Hey! I don't even know your name!" I called after him. "It's Dan! Dan Howell!" He replied as he continued to walk off. I checked my phone. _4:13. I should get back to my apartment and get ready._ I thought to myself. I gathered all my things and headed down to my apartment. I showered and put on a little make up. I decided to put on a teal mint dress and gray high top converse. I assessed myself in the mirror, from my fair complexion and dark blonde hair, to my tall figure and long legs. I looked decent, better than I normally do. I grabbed my bag and headed out again at 6:30, walking back to that bookstore. I saw Dan standing there dressed in a short-sleeved white button down, a black bowtie, and suspenders hanging from his waistline. He flashed his smile as he jogged up to me. "Hello, Lauren." He said. I smiled back. "Hey Dan." I said. "Shall we?" Dan asked, offering his arm. I gladly took it and we walked down the street to a restaurant. Dan went up to the hostess, saying "Dan, table for 2." The hostess lead us outside to nice, candlelit table set for a dinner. Pulling out the chair for me, Dan sat down across from me and picked up his menu, glancing between it and me. Picking up the menu (and blushing deeply), I noticed it was Japanese place. The hostess came back with drink orders, a water for Dan and a green tea for me. We placed our orders and sat in silence, until Dan spoke up. "Why did you decide to come to England?" "I just wanted something different. I lived in the same town all my life. It was pretty boring." I replied, sipping on tea. He smiled, saying "Well, I'm glad you moved." As he reached across the table to take my hand, his palm warm to the touch. I smiled as he ran his thumb over my knuckles. "So what do you do for a job?" He asked. "I'm an artist and graphic designer." "Artist? Have I seen anything of yours before?" "Probably not. I just graduated and moved." Dan looked down at our hands and smiled. "Lauren, I'm glad I met you." He gazed into my eyes, and I back into his. They sparkles in the candle light. "You're eyes are so beautiful. I didn't notice them before." He said, tilting his head. I tilted my head down, embaressed. How could I have ever been so lucky? He is the guy of my dreams.


End file.
